Tranquility Of Earth
by SeilinStar
Summary: Terrain Shields is Sailorearth. She's the younger sister of the Earth Prince and she's fighting against the evil forces of Beryl. In her world, Sailormoon never came around and Usagi was never born. This is an AU story of Sailormoon.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Tranquility of Earth Author: me! Little Bit Rating: uh..why do they bother? I guess PG? Summery: Terrain Shields is Sailorearth. She's the younger sister of the Earth Prince and she's fighting against the evil forces of Beryl. In her world, Sailormoon never came around and Usagi was never born. This AU story of Sailormoon will sorta follow what happened in the originally universe, but there will be differences. Maybe one day the two universes will meet. Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, which is such a tragedy! This is the best manga series ever, and before you ask, yes, I go by manga because the American dubbing system is f***ed up.  
  
This is the first Sailormoon fic I have EVER posted! I don't know what rating it will end up and yeah. I hope you like it.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Terra Shields sat in the back of her class at the private school she went to. Her Grandmother had wanted her to go here, it was an all girls academy, one of the best in the nation. The teacher droned on and on about useless information that Terra didn't care about. She was in grade eight, next year she had the choice of attending a public school.  
  
"Psst! Terra! Did you hear about the arcade?" Terra turned her ice blue eyes to another girl.  
  
"Hear what, Kanoko?" Terra asked, her hair was silky bluish black that was pulled into a braid that fell to her lower back. She was a girl who rarely smiled and didn't have many friends. Actually, she didn't have any friends at all here. Terra was extremely smart. Much smarter than any of the girls in her grade.  
  
"Motoki-san is asking for freaks like you to not come to the aracade any more!" Kanoko started laughing at Terra, as did several other girls. Terra looked down and tried to ignore them. It hurt her though. She enjoyed going to Crown Arcade and talking with Motoki-san. He was always very nice to her.  
  
"Shields-san," The teacher said once the bell rang to signal the end of class. "Please stay behind."  
  
"Hai, Sensei." Terra waited until everyone was gone before she closed up her notebook and put it into her bag.  
  
"Shields-san, I've noticed that you do not get along with the other girls. Is there a reason?" Terra stared out the window, this classroom over looked a beautiful park.  
  
"I'm not sure what you mean, Sensei." Terra knew exactly what she ment.  
  
"I believe that you might be better off in a different environment, Shields- san. I'm not someone who usually likes to suggest my honor students go else where, but perhaps a different institution would fit you best?" Terra turned to look at her Sensei. "I have a number of school brochures here with me."  
  
"Thank You, Sensei. I will consider your suggestion." Terra bowed and asked to take her leave. Terra walked out of the room with her head down, she continued out of the school that way.  
  
Half way to the Crown Arcade Center, Terra was stopped by Kanoko and four other girls. "Look it's Miss Riches over there!" Kanoko yelled. The girls circled Terra. "Scared Little Girl?!" Terra was little. At fourteen years old she was 4'6". Very tiny.  
  
"Go away, Kanoko. I haven't done anything to you." Terra tried to stand up for herself. Kanoko grabbed her braid and yanked her head back.  
  
"Haven't done anything to me?! You came to MY school and made all the teachers think your some stupid princess. Not even a slave would want YOU!" Kanoko taunted.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Terra cried out.  
  
"Maybe I won't!" Kanoko said. "I don't like you Terra Shields. In fact, I hate you!" Terra's eyes teared up.  
  
"Let go." Terra whimpered. Her head hurt and she didn't want to be around anyone.  
  
"No. I like it when you hurt." Kanoko sneered. Tears slid down Terra's checks and another girl, named Keiko, punched her in her stomach. Terra grunted, and she was punched again in the jaw. "See, even my friends like to hurt you." She laughed.  
  
"Please! Go away!" Terra cried.  
  
"What's going on?" A guy came up and asked. "Why are you hurting this girl?" The guy continued. Kanoko threw Terra to the ground.  
  
"She's evil. Don't waste your time on her." Kanoko told him laughing at Terra. Then Kanoko called her little group to her and they left. Terra lay crumbled on the ground with her face in her hands, crying.  
  
"Hey, come on, Let's go get you cleaned up." The guy said.  
  
"It's alright, I can take care of myself when I get home." Terra said between sobs.  
  
"Not if you're this upset. Besides, I don't know if those girls would come back and hurt you more." Terra shrugged. "My apartment's around the corner, can you walk?" Terra allowed him to help her to her feet.  
  
"Thank You, sir." She mumbled, taking the handkerchief that her handed her.  
  
"You're welcome, by the way, my name's Chiba Mamoru." Terra finally looked up at him, he was tall, and his hair looked like hers, only in a boy's hair style. He smiled at her through eyes that looked like hers.  
  
"Terrain Shields." She responded. She quickly calculated the names. "Interesting, our names' have nearly the same meaning." She told him. His eyebrows scrunched together in thought.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked.  
  
"Well, Terrain means the ground or chikei, Chiba means Earth Place and Shield means mamoru when translated, and mamoru means protect. Our names both roughly mean "Protect Earth"." Terra explained.  
  
"That was quick of you to figure that out." Mamoru told her. They continued to Mamoru's apartment building and up the stairs.  
  
"You're parents won't mind that I'm here, will they?" Terra worried that she'd be intruding.  
  
"No, My parents died a long time ago." Mamoru told her as he unlocked his door. He guided her in and helped her sit on the couch. "I'll be right back with a first aid kit."  
  
Terra glanced around at the very clean living room. It was also quite spacious. There was a few pictures of Mamoru and what Terra guessed where his friends. Above the T.V. was a picture of Mamoru and Motoki, a few years ago.  
  
Mamoru came back in and sat on his coffee table in front of her. "You know Motoki-san?" Terra asked as he brought a damp rag to her split lip.  
  
"Hai. I met him at school a few years ago. He's my best friend." Mamoru told her.  
  
"Awesome." Terra winced as the rag was pressed gently against her lip.  
  
"Sorry." He murmured. "Do you want to go to the Arcade after we get you fixed up?" He asked her.  
  
"Sure." Terra gave him a weak smile. She rarely smiled at anyone, so she figured he was lucky. Terra did like Mamoru though. He was very nice to her, and he'd taken care of her. Terra couldn't remember the last time someone had tried to take care of her. "Thank You, Chiba-san."  
  
"It's no problem and call me Mamoru." He smiled at her. "If you'd like to straighten your braid the bathroom is down the hall on your right." Terra nodded and stood up. She pulled her shoulder bag off and set it beside the couch.  
  
"Thank you again, Mamoru-san." She headed towards the hallway. She turned back when she reached the bathroom doorway. "Call me Terra." Mamoru nodded with a grin.  
  
In the bathroom, Terra pulled her hair tie out and shook her braid out. She ran her fingers through her hair to act like a brush as she looked in the mirror. Looking straight at the mirror with her hands at her sides and her hair completely out of the braid she thought. Terra had worn a braid since her hair was long enough to braid, it was how her mother had always worn her hair. Terra didn't have any friends, except for Motoki-san, she talked to him a lot, but he was several years older than her, so it was hard to be actual friends with him. Mamoru seemed nice, but everyone acted nice at first, she didn't know if this was Mamoru's normal personality. If it was, she liked it. He made her feel safe, in a way she hadn't felt since her parents and brother had died. Terra smiled sadly, sometimes her memories hurt more than anything, even though they were all mostly good memories.  
  
Terra chose to just pull her hair back into a loose pony tail at the nape of her neck. She gave a small smile and turned on the water. She used her hands to softly work away a spot of dirt left by one of the girls that tried to beat her up. Mamoru came by the open door and placed the rag on the sink counter.  
  
"You alright?" Terra nodded, still with a small smile. "Your hair fits you better that way." He suddenly said after just watching her for a moment. Terra turned off the running water and used the dry part of the rag to dry her face.  
  
"Thank you. I've always worn my hair in a braid, but I think I like this better." She put the rag down again. "I'm ready when you are." She told him.  
  
"It's a little cold outside, do you want a sweatshirt?" Mamoru asked as they walked back to the living room to get her book bag.  
  
"No, I like the wind. It makes me feel safe, like I belong here." He nodded, understanding her feelings.  
  
"You feel up to riding on the back of my motorcycle?" Terra nodded happily at Mamoru's question. "Then lets go!" And with that they left the apartment.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Well, this is the first chapter. How did you like it? Should we meet Mizuno Ami in the next chapter, or should Terra meet Luna? And how will Terra and Mamoru's friendship continue? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out! Peace. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Tranquility of Earth Author: me! Little Bit Rating: uh..why do they bother? I guess PG? Summery: Terrain Shields is Sailorearth. She's the younger sister of the Earth Prince and she's fighting against the evil forces of Beryl. In her world, Sailormoon never came around and Usagi was never born. This AU story of Sailormoon will sorta follow what happened in the originally universe, but there will be differences. Maybe one day the two universes will meet. Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon, which is such a tragedy! This is the best manga series ever, and before you ask, yes, I go by manga because the American dubbing system is f***ed up.  
  
LAST TIME: "It's a little cold outside, do you want a sweatshirt?" Mamoru asked as they walked back to the living room to get her book bag.  
  
"No, I like the wind. It makes me feel safe, like I belong here." He nodded, understanding her feelings.  
  
"You feel up to riding on the back of my motorcycle?" Terra nodded happily at Mamoru's question. "Then lets go!" And with that they left the apartment.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Terra sat on the motorcycle behind Mamoru as he drove to the arcade, which wasn't far away at all. He parked, waiting for her to get off before he did. She took of her helmet and he smiled at the look of excitement on her face.  
  
"Motoki-kun should be expecting me, so lets just head in." Terra nodded at his words and they walked into the arcade. Terra went over to a raceing game and began to play, next to her someone dropped down and asked her if she wanted some competition. Terra shrugged, but agreed. Soon practically the entire place was crowded around them, watching them race each other. They were neck in neck the whole time, however, at the last second, the person next to her pulled a little ahead and won the game. They stood up and shook each other's hands.  
  
"No one's ever been that close to beating me at a racing game before." The person said. Terra blushed, the person's blue eyes seemed to be able to read her mind, and the short blonde hair was striking.  
  
"Thanks, I guess." Terra looked over at Motoki and Mamoru, who both flashed her a thumb's up sign.  
  
"My name's Tenoh Haruka, I go to Tomoe College." The blonde smiled at Terra warmly.  
  
"Sheilds Terra. I go to Kakaryuo School of Private Education." Terra didn't smile at her.  
  
"Can I buy you a milkshake?" Terra blushed again and shrugged. Haruka took her hand gently and lead her over to the counter.  
  
"Great game you two!" Motoki declared. "And Terra-chan, how bout milkshakes on the house for both of you?" Terra nodded, with her eyes glancing at the floor then back up to Mokoki's eye level.  
  
"Thank you, Motoki-san. Mamoru-kun, this is Tenoh Haruka, Tenoh-san, Chiba Mamoru, and Motoki-san." Haruka shook their hands and greeted them kindly.  
  
"Where'd you learn to race like that?" Mamoru asked Terra, Terra shrugged.  
  
"At home." She said softly. "I like the speed." They looked at her sorta oddly.  
  
"I understand you, Sheilds-san."  
  
"You can call me Terra, Tenoh-san." Terra offered.  
  
"If you'll call me Haruka." Terra nodded in agreement. Motoki placed their milkshakes in front of them, Terra took a spoon to start eating hers and smiled happily when she saw chocolate sprinkles in the shake, mixed through out the drink.  
  
"Thanks Motoki-san!" She said happily. He winked at her. Mamoru and Haruka looked at her surprised. "What?" She asked innocently. "I like chocolate sprinkles." They laughed. They three, and occasionally Motoki talked for the next half hour or so about various things.  
  
"Ah, I should be leaving. I have a lot of work to do." Haruka said looking at her watch. "It was nice meeting you all."  
  
"I hope we see you soon, Haruka-san." Terra said, she didn't smile, but her eyes were reflecting kindness.  
  
"Terra-chan, I know I'll be seeing you again, maybe not soon, but in the future, I know we'll meet again." Haruka took Terra's hand a softly placed a kiss on the back of her hand. Terra blushed again. "Ja ne!" He waved and left.  
  
Terra sighed, "I hope we see him again really soon."  
  
"I think someone's got a crush!" Motoki said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Oh, hush up you." Terra blushed, but sipped her milkshake again.  
  
Later that night Terra was in her rose garden watering all of her roses when an evil looking monster appeared. Terra screamed as it reached for her throat and started to strangle her. "Help!" She gasped, but no one was around to help. Soon her struggles slowed down, because of her lack of air.  
  
"Let her go!" A voice called out. Terra'a eyes were closing, but she thought she saw a man in a black tuxedo with a cape and a top hat.  
  
"Why should I?" The monster hissed. Terra was unaware of anything as her world faded to black.  
  
*~*  
  
Her eyes opened and she lost her breath at the beautiful sight in front of her. "Sister? Dear sister of mine! Wake up, sleeping beauty!" A voice teased. Terra turned her head to a young man with blueish-black hair and ice blue eyes. He was extremely tall.  
  
"Wha." She mumbled, glancing around her she saw that she lay on a large bed covered in black silk, with yellow trim. The canopy bed was the center point of a room opened to the natural elements of the land. There were no windows or doors that's he could see, the wood work was beautiful and seemed like a part of nature. The view outside was of a distant water fall and forest all around. "What's going on?" Terra sat up, and groaned as her head pounded.  
  
"Do not tell me my dear sister has forgotten all ready?" The man asked.  
  
"Who are you? Where am I?" Terra was beginning to get scared.  
  
"Do not fret, love.." A comforting voice whispered in the wind. The soft breeze ruffled Terra's hair.  
  
"Sir, perhaps you should explain to the Princess?" A quiet voice said to the man sitting on her bed. Terra's gaze snapped to four men sitting in chairs a few feet from the bed."  
  
"Do not tell the Prince what to do, Zoicite." One of the other men reprimanded.  
  
"Prince? Princess?" Terra asked dazed.  
  
"Why yes, little one." The man next to her smiled. "I am Prince Endymion of the Golden Earth Kingdom, the heir to the throne, and you my dear, are my little sister, Princess Tranquilty, or Terrance or Terra, which ever name you prefer. You are the Senshi of the Earth and the Keeper of Dreams. Known to all outside the palace as Lady Earth." Endymion smiled.  
  
"Senshi?" Terra asked. "Golden Kingdom?"  
  
"Yes, the Golden Kingdom of Earth. This is Earth's Fourth Age, and our family governs this fair planet. We are the only free planet in this Solar System, all the other planets answer to the Moon Kingdom and it's Supreme Queen." Endymion continued to smile at her.  
  
"Govern planets?"  
  
"Maybe a bit to deep, Endy." One of the men in the chairs said. Terra looked at them again and stared.  
  
"These are my Generals, my personal guard if you will, General Kunzite of the Northern Sector and the Head of my Guard, General Zoicite of the Western Sector and second in command, General Nephrite of the Southern Sector and third in command, and last but not least, General Jadeite of the Eastern Sector, fourth in command." Endymion introduced.  
  
"My Lady." Kunzite bowed his head to her, "We also answer to you." Terra nodded slowly.  
  
"Why am I here?" Terra asked.  
  
"Technically we are just a memory." Zoicite said, "We are in your mind, given a place there to wake you up should the need arrive."  
  
"And Princess, the need has arrived." Jadeite grinned. Kunzite stood up and walked to her to hand her something.  
  
"This is your transformation pen." He said, "A family heirloom passed on to all females born in your family. It is called the Dream Locket of Earth, you will know what to say to transform when you need it. Always keep this with you Princess." He gave it to her.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Endymion grinned.  
  
Terra thought for a moment and said what first came to her mind. "Mother Earth! I call upon your power to protect this planet from any invaders, I wish to protect this planet and all her people, be they noble or peasant. Earth Power, make up!" She called. In a swirl of lights she felt the planet grant her wish, once the lights dimmed she found herself standing on the floor, in a fuku like Sailor V's, with a staff that had a sphere that resembled Earth on the top.  
  
"Wow." She whispered. Looking at her hands, which were in white gloves that came to her elbows. The skirt was black and rather short, with a yellow bow in the back and a yellow bow on her chest. The top of the fuku and a black sailor type top. Endymion lead her gently over to a mirror. She had high heeled black boots with yellow laces, a yellow choker necklace that rested on her neck. Her hair was clasped with yellow ribbon at the end of her braid. She had a long black cape and a tierra on her forehead with a black jewel.  
  
"You are Sailorearth." Endymion said.  
  
"Yes." Terra blinked and began to tear up. "I remember a little, Endy." She turned and hugged him, her staff still in hand.  
  
"It will get better soon, Little one. Now, when you wake up, you will remember what you know now. However, remember that the Generals and I are not yet with you in the future. I know that soon you will find me. Trust those who you can, darling, we will be untied once again and protect our home together." Endymion told her, she nodded.  
  
A light flashed and a unicorn appeared. "Helios." Sailorearth smiled through her tears, she reached out to tough it's head.  
  
"Princess of Earth and Supreme Guardian of Dreams, until you are able, I will watch the Dreams of the people, as I have done for 1000 years. Do not fret." The unicorn spoke. Sailorearth nodded. "I will keep watch over you and your loved ones especially."  
  
"Thank you, Helios." The unicorn nuzzled her cheek.  
  
"Time for you to return."  
  
"Wait!" Sailorearth screamed.  
  
*~*  
  
"Terra! Terra! Come on, wake up!" A voice called to her. Terra groaned, but managed to open her eyes a crack. "Oh thank God! Terra, you're awake!" Terra looked into Mamoru's blue eyes.  
  
"Mamoru-san?" She choked, trying to sit up. He stopped her.  
  
"Lay back, Little one." Her eyes widened at the nickname. "You're in the hospital."  
  
"Mamoru-kun, here's your coff..Oh Terra-chan you're awake finally." Motoki- san said happily.  
  
"Wha.t?" Terra's throat was completely dry so her voice cracked.  
  
"A youma attacked you in your rose garden, it almost strangled you to death." Mamoru told her softly, not wanting to alarm her. "I had come back to give you your backpack that you left at my apartment, when I saw it drop you. Some masked man destroyed the youma, then he fled the scene." Motoki nodded.  
  
"The doctors say you almost died. You've been in a coma for almost six days!" Motoki declared. "The attack's been on the news and everything! There's been two attacks since yours, one against some Priestess, and the latest one against your doctors daughter. Neither girl was hurt as bad as you and they both say that someone like Sailor V saved them." Motoki continued.  
  
"Alright that's enough, we don't want a shock to her system. Now out boys, I need to run some tests. You may come back later." A woman's voice said when the door to her room opened.  
  
"Yes, Dr. Mizuno." They both said at the same time and hurried to leave. "See you later Terra-chan!" Motoki said.  
  
"We'll be back." They were gone.  
  
"Well, Shields-san, I am Dr. Mizuno, I'll be taking care of you while you're here." Terra nodded.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Well, hope you liked it, please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Tranquility of Earth  
Author: me! Little Bit  
Rating: uh….why do they bother? I guess PG?  
Summery: Terrain Shields is Sailorearth. She's the younger sister of the Earth Prince and she's fighting against the evil forces of Beryl. In her world, Sailormoon never came around and Usagi was never born. This AU story of Sailormoon will sorta follow what happened in the originally universe, but there will be differences. Maybe one day the two universes will meet.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailormoon

* * *

Two days later Dr. Mizuno released Terra from the hospital. She had accepted a ride home from Mamoru and was now looking forward to the next day of school where she'd transfer to Juuban Junior High School. It would be a large chance, being in a public school now. But Terra was looking forward to the change. Terra was also happy that Ami-chan, Dr. Mizuno's daughter who she had meet several times during her hospital stay, also attended Juuban in the same grade level.

"Are you sure you want to be alone in your house? I have a spare room you could sleep over for a few days." Mamoru offered.

"I'm alright, Mamoru-kun. I have some things that need to be looked into." She smiled at him tenderly. "However, would you like a cup of tea before you leave?" Terra offered politely.

"Tea would be great." He walked into her home behind her, surprised at how nice the place was kept. "You said you live alone?"

"Yes. I have lived here for years." Terra sighed. "It's not much, but it's home." Mamoru's face pulled into a funny look.

"Terra-chan, this is a mansion. It's quite a bit." Mamoru declared.

"Oh. Yes, well, it's not what I'm used too." He just stared at her back as she lend him through the living room into the kitchen. The living room had a tasteful earth-tone theme to it. Above the fire place was a mirror which was flanked by paintings of Earth itself, the moon revolving around.

"Beautiful paintings. Who's the artist?" He called as Terra had gone completely into the kitchen while he stalled, looking around.

"Which ones? The planets, the roses, or the people?" She called back.

"The two of Earth, the ones flanking your mirror." He said looking around at the other paintings. Around the room was smaller paintings of each planet, and it's satellites, if they had them. Above the sofa were a few paintings of various people, all faded so it was hard to see their features.

"Oh, I found those in the attic, my father painted those when he was a few years older than me, probably your age I'm guessing." Terra said, she had entered the living room again with a tea tray.

"Amazing. And the others? The roses are very accurate." Mamoru looked at the yet smaller paintings.

"I painted the roses, and the people. My mother painted the other planets."

"You like astronomy?" Mamoru guessed, he poured their tea and handed a cup to Terra.

"I have an interest, but I prefer Earth. She seems so much more peaceful, if you ignore all the people. I think she's the most beautiful." Mamoru raised his eyebrow at Terra when she referred to the Earth as feminine.

"The tea is wonderful." Mamoru said surprised.

"My aunt taught me the blend, it's all magic." Terra smiled. Mamoru laughed.

"I bet it is." The slipped into silence and securely in each others presence, sipped their tea.

Terra sat next to Mizuno Ami in class and was invited to eat lunch with her. Terra eagerly agreed. She learned that Ami was a genius and most of the school treated her horribly because she was so smart. It didn't help that her dad was no longer around. Ami had been surprised when Terra had turned down other lunch offers to sit with her, but Terra didn't care for the others, Ami was something special. Terra was willing to bet she was familiar because of the dream she'd had last night. The dream was telling her to gather the Sailor Senshi and teach them all to fight as a team. They needed to in order to protect the Moon Princess and the Earth Prince.

"Thank you for sitting with me." Ami said as they walked back to class.

"Of course, I enjoyed our talk. Soon you'll have to come over so we can play a game of chess." Terra said, while she wasn't over excited, she understood. Ami quickly agreed and in their biology class the teacher partnered them up together for the book work. After school they happily discussed various topics while walking to Crown's Arcade.

"I've never played a video game before." Ami admitted honestly.

"I don't play often, but Motoki-san makes really good milkshakes." Terra assured her.

"Maybe I'll get one." Ami said thoughtfully.

"I've tried one or two, but the chocolate is my favorite!" Terra grinned.

"I've never seen you smile this much, Terra-chan." A male voice said coming next to them.

"Motoki-san!" Terra said surprised.

"Konnichi-wa! Who's your friend?" He was genuinely interested, considering he'd known Terra for about a year and had yet to see her really talk to anyone, besides him and recently Mamoru, let alone bring someone by.

"Motoki-san, meet Mizuno Ami. Ami-chan's in my class." Terra said with a small smile.

"Pleased to meet you." Ami said smiling joyfully. While they spoke, Terra's eyes were drawn to the newspaper which the headlines spoke about a Sailor-suited heroine who saved people at the park from a youma.

Flashback

Terra was walking through the park a few days later when she heard the screams of innocent people. They were running in true paniced fashion, with good reason. Behind them was an ugly purple youma.

_"Transform, Princess!"_ A voice told her in her head. Terra quickly ducked behind some tall bushes.

"Earth Power! Make Up!" Sheilds Terra became Tokyo's Sailor Senshi of Justice, Sailor Earth.

Beneath her high heels the grass was soft and fully alive. Only a few yards away the grass was dying, thanks to the youma zapping away it's life.

"Hey, Ugly! You're killing a perfectly beautiful park!" She yelled to get the youma's attention.

"Who are you?" The youma sounded as if it was speaking when it breathed out.

"I am the defender of this planet, Sailorearth! I am also your worst nightmare as the Keeper of Dreams!"

"Wiggen tree!" The youma sent some webby-pink substance her way. Sailorearth screamed and tried to mover to avoid it. Thankfully a red rose stopped the stuff in mid air and pinned it to a tree.

"Sailorearth, your attack!" A man in a tuxedo, with a mask called.

"Right! Earth Petal Dream!" Sailorearth smiled as the youma turned to dust. "Yes!" She looked up to the man, who was standing on top of a light post. "Who are you?"

"You may call me Tuxedo Kamen, My Lady Earth. I will protect you for as long as I am able." Sailorearth nodded, still with a smile. She felt a calming sense of peace from this man.

"Thank you." She said sincerely.

"Anytime, My Lady. Until we meet again." He tipped his top hat to her and jumped, disappearing from her view.

"Tuxedo Kamen, huh?" She whispered, "Yes, thank you."

End Flashback

"Ne, Terra-chan, have you talked to Mamoru-kun today?" Terra shook her head. "He wasn't at school today; he called me and said he had a cold."

"That's terrible." Terra frowned; she was now arranging her plans to visit Mamoru, with some soup.

"Don't worry about it, Terra-chan." Motoki said, setting his hand on her shoulder. He led the two into the Arcade and made them milkshakes on the house. Terra dragged Ami over to the Sailor V game and showed her how to play, Ami watched fascinated as Terra flew through the levels until she accidentally slipped on the controls making her character die.

"You try, Ami-chan!" Terra stood up and took Ami's bag for her.

"Um..okay…" Ami said nervously. Terra slid the quarters in and Ami was off. Ami also had an affianty for the game as she was easily passing the levels. Soon others started gathering around them and the game to watch Ami play. They were all making comments on how good the girl playing was. That was short lived as Ami jumped up with a cry, "I'm going to be late!" She grabbed her bag and ran for the door.

"Ami-chan!" Terra called.

"I've got Cram School!" Ami called back. Terra watched her go in a saddened silence.

"Hey, Terra-chan, I think your friend dropped this disc." Motoki said handing her a computer disc. Looking at it she saw that it was for Crystal Cram School.

"Thanks, Motoki-kun." He nodded then handed her a paper bag. "Nani?"

"For Mamoru-kun. You were planning to visit him, ne? He needs some soup." Motoki said smiling. Terra smiled taking the bag.

"Arigato, Motoki-kun. I'll head over right now." He nodded and she made her way to the entrance/exit doors.

Just as Terra was walking to the door though, Tenoh Haruka entered.

"Ah, Terra-san, hello." He grinned at her.

"Konnichi-wa, Haruka-san!" Terra smiled, "How are you?"

"Good. Are you leaving?" He asked, moving some strands of his blonde hair out of his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm going to take some soup to Mamoru-kun." She held up the bag to show him, as if he couldn't already see her holding it, Terra blushed after thinking that.

"Ne, you're so sweet, Terra-san." Haruka was still grinning as Terra turned even redder. "Would you like a ride?" He offered

"No thanks, His apartment isn't far." Terra just couldn't stop smiling.

"Are you sure?" Haruka asked, just to be sure. Terra nodded.

"Jan e, Haruka-san!" She left and Haruka made his way to the games-most likely to the racing game.

Terra walked happily to Mamoru's apartment, feeling happy to have seen Tenoh Haruka again. For some reason she felt close to him, as if she's known him all her life. It was a feeling she liked. In the elevator up to the seventh floor, Terra leaned against the side and closed her eyes. At the ding, she wearily opened her eyes and moved towards Mamoru's door, however in front of the door, she collapsed, completely unconscious to the world.

Several minutes later Mamoru opened the door worriedly, since Motoki had called to tell him Terra was walking to his place. She should have arrived already. Glancing down he was startled to see her unconscious. Kneeling down he picked her up.

"Terra-chan? Wake up!" He said, without a response from her, he pulled her inside and onto his couch and went back to the hall to grab the dropped bag. Thankfully the soup hadn't spilled.

Terra awake on the bed she'd woken up on before, sitting on the bed was Endymion. "Endy…" She whispered.

"My beautiful Little Sister." He said, smiling down at her.

"I'm back..?" She muttered.

"Yes. Until you fully awaken, myself and the Generals will be your guides, advisors if you will." Endy explained.

"Oh." Terra felt sad that they would only be here for a little while.

"Do not fret, Princess." A voice to her side said, she turned her head and smiled at Kunzite.

"Why am I here this time?" Terra asked, sitting up.

"It is time for you to awaken the next Senshi." Nephlite said, "The stars tell it."

"Yeah, anyways, what he's saying is you gotta go save your friend, she's really Sailormercury." Jadeite said annoyed with his fellow General.

"I knew it." Terra grinned, a feeling she's had about Ami-chan turned out to be something!

"Hai. But she's in danger right now. You must go to her at that School." Zoizite said. "Mercury's really at a spot of energy gathering for the Nega-Verse." She nodded.

"Zoi, I'll start to awaken your Mercury." Terra said. He raised an eyebrow.

"You're awakening too." Endy said for all of them. "Go, she needs you."

"And take this!" Zoi lept forward and put a pen in her hand. "It belongs to Mercury-chan."

"Arigato, minna-sama." Terra bowed her head to them and then closed her eyes.

She awoke in Mamoru's apartment with him looking at her concerned.

"Terra?" He asked as she sat up quickly.

"Oh! Mamoru-kun…uh…I…I have to leave!"

"But you just got here! And you were unconscious!" Terra looked at him, he was so worried, she could tell.

"Can I trust you?" Terra murmured, stroking the side of his face.

_Sometimes trust is all you have to survive._

"Kunzite!"

"I've heard that name before. What's going on Terra-chan?" Mamoru demanded.

"Mamoru-kun, trust me." Terra said. He was lost. "_Earth Power! Make Up!_" She said firmly. Mamoru's eyes were wide as she became Sailorearth before his eyes. Mamoru was in shock. "I have to save Ami-chan, when I get back, I'll explain everything." Terra promised.

"Terra!" But she had vanished.


End file.
